boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonel H. Stinkmeaner
Colonel H. Stinkmeaner is the rude, racist, and generally unpleasant blind old man that Robert Freeman killed in a street fight. He openly states that he hates all people, and was even once called the worst human being ever. He spent most of his childhood disagreeing on things such as peace, and unity. At age fifteen he lost his sight to cancer, and dedicated the rest of his life to making everyone's lives a living hell. The doctors expected him to die, but it is believed that his "Love of Hatred" was what has kept him alive to old age. He is one of the biggest antagonists on the show. Personality Stinkmeaner is terrible to everyone he meets, and enjoys the pain and anguish of other people. He lived a long, terrible life, as when he dies he is sent to hell. He uses the phrase "Bitch ass nigga," or "nigga," in almost every sentence he uses and even called The Devil himself a "Bitch ass nigga". He often pronounces "nigga" like "nyi-cuh" and over enunciates it. Biography Death Stinkmeaner died in a street fight with Robert Freeman during a 'Nigga Moment.' In every episode Stinkmeaner in involved in after his death, Robert will openly say that he doesn't regret his death, and that he should've died. It's only staring death in the face at the hands of 'The Hateocracy' that he admits that his death was a mistake. Return He returns as a vengeful spirit in Stinkmeaner Strikes Back in which, after some martial arts training in Hell, he is sent by Satan back to Earth to extract his revenge. He possesses the body of Tom Dubois and makes him do crazy things at the most inappropriate times. Eventually he makes his way to the Freeman house and attacks Robert while he's posting videos of himself on the internet on the toilet, Huey and Riley come to his aid and the Freemans fight him, he beats them all effortlessly but is eventually subdued when Robert ties up his legs with his belt and Riley knocks him out with Robert's statues. They tie him to Riley's bed and invite Uncle Ruckus over to exorcise him out of Tom's body, but none of his methods work. Eventually Huey helps him find common ground with Uncle Ruckus because they equally hate other black people and his soul is exorcised out of Tom's body. Hateocracy He appears a third time as a ghost narrating the story of a crew of elderly self-hating racist bigots (Lord Rufus Crabmiser, Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty, and Mr. George Pistofferson) of which he was the leader. They caused a series of problems for the other nursing home residents and made their lives a living hell, so eventually they were kicked out, and split up. When they heard of Stinkmeaner's death they came to Woodcrest to kill Robert Freeman and his family; Gripenasty and Pistofferson went after Huey and Riley while Crabmiser went after Robert. After a long fight the three Freemans barely escape with their lives so they attempt to hire a bodyguard. First they try Ed Wuncler III, but he's too reckless, so Huey suggests they hire Bushido Brown. Brown proves to be too high maintainence and they take forever to make their move again, but they appear seconds after Robert has just fired Brown, prompting him to immediately rehire him and they fight. He does well defeating Gripenasty and Pistofferson but Crabmiser decapitates him with his flying guillotine. Afterwards they reveal that they never really cared for Stinkmeaner in the first place and would've attacked them anyway regardless of it. Hearing the commotion, the police arrive and arrest the group for assault and murder, and Stinkmeaner remarks that being in Hell is better than being in jail. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Males